everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hiddenfolk/An oc apparently
is a witch utterly obsessed with the pursuit of magical knowledge. A talented magic user, not a moment goes by where she isn't casting a quick spell or mumbling some incantation under her breath, constantly moulding the world around her to suit her needs. As such, she always has a mystical and slightly surreal aura surrounding her as she bends reality to suit her whims. Mostly these are temporary, created only for a single moment, to vanish when she leaves. This type of habit has left her with massive amounts of confidence in her life and in her identity, to the point of appearing immune to negativity. Nothing appears to upset her and she glides through life effortlessly, an amused smile constantly playing on her lips. Her attitude to life would be one of smug optimism. Everything will turn out well because she wills it. Her untouchable attitude can be quite irritating. She believes herself to be above any situation, which means she considers any involvement a gift rather than an obligation. Her utter immunity to any sort of punishment means that she's a major source of grief for any teacher. She's majorly annoying. However this superiority complex doesn't mean she ignores other students. She's incredibly social, talking to everyone and anyone. These interactions are characterised by extremely complimentary language and mountains of attention. Anything to build them up. - puts a lot of effort into being liked, or at least known to as many people as possible. More often than not, however, she comes off as scheming and very uncanny. Especially with her weird dreamland aura. She knows that few trust her but doesn't really care. Her priority with these interactions is to fuel her own thought based magic as well as having a vast network of aquaintances. She already has her own magical servants to do her every bidding after all. She's the type of person who you expect a knife in the back from since she behaves like she's lulling you into a false sense of security. - isn't sadistic, however. No matter how insincere and manipulative her words seem, she won't callously throw anyone aside or even be that hurtful. The inevitable betrayal will never come. She's got nothing to gain from that after all. No, what she does need people for is favours. One day she'll just walk up to you, asking for help. The combination of being asked by a relative stranger, plus the mix of pushiness and promises of repayment mean that people inadvertently end up agreeing to do it, regardless of whether they want to or not. What is it she wants? Well that's anything from shameless requests to copy homework to getting someone to retrieve an ingredient for some potion from a dragon's cave. If she can manipulate the physical world, well she'll obviously want to include people in that. She honestly has no ulterior motive other than immediate gratification. Another suspicious aspect of her is that she's more than willing to help anyone. If someone demands a favour in a bid to show her up, why she'll drop everything to help, so forcefully enthusiastic that she'll have planned it out and got you out the door before you even know what's happening. She'll sell you any magical items you need but doesn't mind if you don't pay her back. Of course she has her own interests. Magic, flight, ultimate power... When she loves something, she's majorly enthusiastic. She'll rant about it excitedly, pretty much intoxicated by the idea of it. She possesses a measure of cunning of course, at which point her tactics become less forceful. If she were to end up in a situation she couldn't magically control... Well her reaction would probably be flight. A 100% happy life makes her incapable of dealing with negativity. It would undoubtedly freak her out so much that she immediately reexamines her abilities and her life... And immediately resurfaces better than ever. If there's one good(?) quality she has, that's her ability to recover abnormally fast. True, it's a product of her intensely narcissistic streak, but if she were truly hurt she'd be able to get over it. Not as quickly as she'd pretend though. She'd suppress her negative emotions to get back to normal faster. Overall, - is an overly confident person who has eliminated any possible unhappiness in their life. Invincibly optimistic, casual and irresponsible, everything she does is for entertainment purposes. She hits you like a steam train in interactions, whether that be excessive compliments or getting what she wants and literally appears to be in her own world, one that feels both intoxicating and surreal. A manipulator of magic, she feels as if she could do anything, and will probably try to do so as every whim immediately hits the superlative very quickly. Basically I'd describe her as a 'god complex chaotic neutral'. welp idk how well I've explained her in relation to how I view her but anyway this girl needs a story. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts